Generally, an operator in a control room in a process control plant monitors the current operating states of the process control plant. Often, notifications such as alarms are displayed in the control room. Persons outside of the control room are often interested in the notifications. To apprise these persons of the notifications, notification systems utilizing user profiles are often employed. The user profiles typically include information such as contact information (e.g., email, phone number, etc.), work schedules, vacation exceptions, scope of interest (e.g., machinery reliability, safety concerns, etc.), after-hours availability, and/or other information. After one of the notifications is generated, the persons who are determined to be available to respond to the notification are typically sent an automated message (e.g., text message, email). Generally, in response to the automated message, the persons travel to the control room and/or call or radio the control room operator to assist the control room operator.